Phantom's Life At Duel Academy (ONESHOT?)
by HeartlessPhantom
Summary: Here we look at Phantom, a young duelist who got accepted to Duel Academy. Along with his friends, Yuro and Ayako, how would there life go at this school? ONESHOT(?)


**Author's Notes: Okay, here it is, a non-KH fanfiction! This is from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, as you can tell. This will include some characters from the story, "Phantom's Journey", so I highly advise reading that, before this. It'll be a one-shot, but depending how this is noticed, I'll consider adding on.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1(?)**

 **DUEL!**

* * *

 **Phantom's POV**

Hello, my name is Phantom, me and my friend Yuro, were finally accepted into Duel Academy, we were sent to the Slifer Dorm, even though we aced the exams no problem. I guess they had a problem with us being late. So we were just getting off our plane and headed towards the Slifer Dorm, the Slifer Dorm looked like a shack, looked old and unrenovated, it had a staircase on leading towards the other rooms but that's it, the only good thing I saw right now, was it had a great view of the ocean. So, I found the room me and Yuro were staying in, "Wierd.." I said, Yuro looked at me and said, "What? What's wrong?" I showed him the paper telling us which room we were supposed to be in, "It says, there is another freshman staying with us." I said, Yuro nodded and I opened the door, "We're coming in!" I said as the door opened.

"Eh? Who are you?" I saw a girl standing in the room, she was examining the room. "I am Ayako, a Freshman here. Who are you?" She asked as she stopped what she was doing and looked at us. "I'm Phantom." I said, "And I am Yuro! We're both Freshmen who just got here!" Yuro excitedly said. Meanwhile, I was looking around the room, it was small, there were three bunk beds, a maple wood desk, and a trash can. I guess that's all we get for being Slifer Reds. "I got here a little earlier, you guys were on the last plane." She said as she took the middle bunk, Yuro saw this as an opportunity to take the top bunk. "I call top bunk!" Yuro yelled as he climbed up onto the top bunk. "I'll just take bottom then." I said as I set my bag down and took out my cards to look over. "Oi, Phantom, already looking over your deck?" Yuro said from the top bunk, "Yeah, a duelist as to know his cards, right?" I said while scrolling through my deck of cards. "What kind of deck do you use?" Ayako asked from the middle bunk, "If you want, me and Phantom could head over to the Duel Field and show ya." Yuro suggested, I don't think it was a good idea, but we are students, so it should be okay. "Sure." Ayako said, Yuro got excited and jumped down from his bunk and dashed out the door. "Your friend is really hyperactive." Ayako said as she climbed down, "Yeah, he sure is." I said as I grabbed my cards and my Duel Disk, and we ran out the door after Yuro.

We ran into the Main Academy Building, it was surprisingly empty, I guess the other students were in their dorms, sorting out. "Guys, this way!" Yuro yelled, he was pointing towards the Duel Field. "Are you sure we can use it?" Ayako asked, I just stayed quiet, since I was observing the Academy's structure, the walls were light blueish, and the floor was a light green color. "Phantom, stop observing the Academy walls, and duel me!" Yuro yelled, he walked into the Arena when he saw that I heard him, so I walked on one side, and he was on the other. "Whoa." I said, I was amazed by how big the arena was, there were even spaces where the monsters appeared, and where the set cards go, I could even see the wiring connected to the arena all the way to the all in the stands. I was pumped up, "Ready, Phantom?" Yuro asked, of course I was, "Yeah." I said anyways.

Phantom's Life Points: 4000

Yuro's Life Points: 4000

"I'm going first!" I have Dandylion, it has an effect in which it is destroyed, two fluff tokens are summoned to the field. "I set one monster, and I set a facedown! With that, I end my turn!" The card I placed was a trap card, "A Hero Emerges", when activated, my opponent chooses a card from my hand at random, if it was a monster I get to summon it. My hand is currently at three, "A set monster and a set backrow? I'll take you on! I draw!" Yuro yelled as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon V - Tiger Jet in Attack Mode! Next, I activate the Continuous Spell, Frontline Base! Once per turn, I can special summon one level four or lower Union from my hand! Come forth, W - Wing Catapult!" Yuro yelled as the monsters he mentioned appeared onto the field. "You couldn't be.." Ayako said from stands, "But I am! I combine my two monsters! Come forth, VW - Tiger Catapult!" The two monsters combined into a fusion monster.

VW - Tiger Catapult: 2000 Attack

"What? A fusion monster already?" I said, while Yuro laughed, he is so confident, but he doesn't know my trump card, "Phantom! Prepare yourself! Go! VW - Tiger Catapult, I activate your effect! I discard one card from my hand to change the battle position of your monster!" A laser from his monster flipped my Dandylion to attack mode.

Yuro's Hand: 2

Dandylion: 300 Attack

"Dandylion? That monster is not going to protect you, VW - Tiger Catapult, attack!" Yuro yelled, as VW - Tiger Catapult destroyed my Dandylion. "I activate my facedown! A Hero Emerges!" A trap card flipped open, "What?" He was surprised, since he has never seen this card before, "When my monster is destroyed, you pick a card from my hand, if it's a monster, I get to summon it!" He hesitated, but he pointed a finger to my center card, "I pick the center!" He yelled, I smiled as he picked the one I needed. "I special summon, Elemental HERO Woodsman!" A monster with green skin appeared onto the field.

Elemental HERO Woodsman: 2000 Defense

Phantom's Life Points: 4000 - 2300

"Not only that, but I also activate my Dandylion's effect! When it's destroyed, I special summon two Fluff Tokens in Defense Mode!" Two Fluff Tokens appeared onto the field. "I set a card facedown, and end my turn, your move!" He yelled as he pointed at me, "I draw!" I drew a card from my deck. "At this moment, I activate Woodsman's effect! During my Standby Phase, I can add one Polymerizion from my deck and add it to my hand!" I picked out my Polymerizion card out from my stack of cards, and shuffled my deck and put back into the slot. "I activate Polymerizion! I fuse my Elemental HERO Woodsman and my Elemental HERO Ocean. As the earth and the ocean become one, bring forth a new power from nature itself! FUSION SUMMON! Appear now, Elemental HERO Terra Firma!" I yelled as my monsters fused. Yuro was happy, I guess he was smiling because I finally got serious. "A HERO deck.. huh?" Ayako said from the stands, "All right! Terra Firma! I've been waiting to see this card!" Yuro got excited. "Next, I'll sacrifice my Fluff Tokens to summon Elemental HERO Bladedge!"

Elemental HERO Terra Firma: 2500 Attack

Elemental HERO Bladedge: 2600 Attack

"This is bad!" Yuro yelled as he stumbled back, "Go, my monsters! Attack Yuro's monster and attack him directly!" Yuro screamed as VW -Tiger Catapult exploded, he fell down on his back. "Ruthless as ever, I see." He said as he got up from the ground.

Yuro's Life Points: 4000 - 1000

"But, I'm just getting started!" Yuro yelled, I ended my turn there, as I didn't have any cards to set down onto the field. "My turn, draw! From my hand, I activate Swords of Revealing Light! This card stops you from attack for three turns! Next, I'll play Shard of Greed! And I'll end my turn." Swords of light appeared and surrounded me, I didn't know what Shard of Greed does, but I have a bad feeling about it.

Yuro's Hand: 0

Swords of Revealing Light: ⅓ Turns

Yuro's Spell/Trap Zone: One facedown, Swords of Revealing Light, and Frontline Base

Phantom's Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" I drew a card and glanced at it, Elemental HERO Avian, I'll save him for later. I couldn't do anything. "I end my turn!" Yuro smiled and and drew a card from his deck, "I reveal my Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted! This card lets me revive a monster from my graveyard and equip this card to it! Be reborn, VW - Tiger Catapult!" The ground shook as VW - Tiger Catapult arose from the grave, I looked at his Shard of Greed, one of the eyes lit up, what is he up to? "And I end my turn from there!" Yuro yelled.

Swords of Revealing Light: ⅔ Turns

Shard of Greed: ½ Draw Counters

"My turn, draw!" The card I drew was Hero Barrier, "I set a card, and I end my turn!" I yelled, this game was turning into a stalemate. "How was Yuro getting out of this mess?" Ayako said to herself, "My turn! draw! At this moment, Shard of Greed has gathered two draw counters, this card gets one counter whenever I draw during the Draw Phase. When it has collected two, I can release it and draw two more cards!" Yuro explained as the Shard of Greed card disappeared. "I activate Double Summon, this card allows me to conduct another summon in addition to my Normal Summon. I summon X - Head Cannon, and Z - Metal Tank. Furthermore, using Frontline Base, I special summon Y - Dragon Head!" Three monsters appeared onto his field all at once. "Heheh, you're calling out your ace as well?" I said, "You know it! I combine my monsters, come forth! XYZ - Dragon Cannon! I'm not done yet, VW, XYZ, combine! Behold, VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Cannon!" His monsters combined once more. "This is getting interesting.." I said, I was getting excited to see how this duel will end.

VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Cannon: 3000 Attack

Elemental HERO Bladedge: 2600 Attack

Elemental HERO Terra Firma: 2500 Attack

"VWXYZ's effect activates! Once per turn, I can remove from play one of your cards! And I choose your facedown!" Yuro pointed at my facedown, and his monster vaporized it in a second. "It has an effect like that?" I said, Yuro smiled and ordered his monster to attack, "Go! My VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Cannon! Destroy his Terra Firma! **ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION**!" My Terra Firma was destroyed, I fell over. "I end my turn, and at this moment, the effects of Swords of Revealing Light wear off." Yuro smiled as he said that.

Phantom's Life Points: 2300 - 1800

"This is the draw that'll decide how much I have learned up to this point! DRAW!" I drew a card from the deck, "I'll activate the Spell card, Miracle Fusion! I can remove from play fusion material monsters need for a fusion summon! I remove Elemental HERO Woodsman, and Elemental HERO Terra Firma. Come forth, Elemental HERO Gaia!" I yelled.

Elemental HERO Gaia: 2200 Attack

"Only 2200 Attack Points? Are you okay?" Yuro asked, I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "I'm fine, but you won't be soon enough. Gaia's effect activates, when he is summoned I'm able to halve your monster's Attack Points, and Gaia gains the halved Attack Points!" I yelled, he was surprised and said, "What!?" Then, VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Cannon starting shrinking, and Elemental HERO Gaia grew.

Elemental HERO Gaia: 2200 - 3700 Attack

VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Cannon: 3000 - 1500 Attack

"Battle! Elemental HERO Gaia attacks VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Cannon!" I yelled, my Gaia monster punched his VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Cannon to pieces, causing an explosion to fill the room.

Yuro's Life Points: 1000 - 0

"ARGHHHHH!" Yuro fell from the explosion, and got up, "Darn, I lost! Well, I guess I have to get better to be where you are at, huh?" Yuro said, I walked over and shook his hand. "Yeah." Ayako got down from the stands and ran towards us, "Maybe we could duel each other someday?" Ayako asked me. "Yeah, that'll be fun." Yuro got mad and interrupted, "OI, WHAT ABOUT ME!?" We laughed and Ayako told him, "I meant you as well."

We headed back to the dorms after that, I could tell things were about to be interesting from here on out. Slifer Red wasn't as bad as people thought it would be, I will expect the higher students to be great opponents. Well, I guess one could dream about facing them, see ya next time.

 **END(?)**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Not one of my BEST works, but I think about it as I go along. If you want me to continue, hit that favorite and leave a review! Anyways, see you in the next chapter/story!**


End file.
